Planes
by Graystone
Summary: Dumbledore siempre realizaba planes, acabasen bien o acabasen mal. Pero acababan, que eso era lo que importaba.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

* * *

Por fin había desenterrado el pequeño cofre y ahora lo sostenía ante él. Lo abrió y allí estaba, aquel anillo con una piedra vasta engarzada. Lo tomó y dejó caer la cajita. Lo sostuvo un instante antes de extender la mano y disponer a ponérselo pero, en el último momento, se lo pensó dos veces y cerró la mano en torno al anillo. Tras echar un último vistazo, se desapareció.

Minutos después estaba en su despacho de Hogwarts. Severus Snape también estaba allí, examinando el anillo que Dumbledore acababa de traer.

—¿Se lo ha puesto?

—No, hay algo que me ha impedido hacerlo.

—Así es. Este anillo contiene una poderosa maldición que habría matado a cualquiera que se lo hubiera puesto.

—Hay algo más que este anillo contiene, Severus.

Snape miró al director de Hogwarts.

—Sí. ¿Va a destruirlo?

—Voy a hacerlo ahora mismo. ¿Ocurrirá algo malo?

—La espada es suficientemente poderosa como para evitar cualquier imprevisto. No ocurrirá nada malo, director.

—Bien.

Tomó la plateada espada de Godric Gryfindor y la empuñó con las dos manos frente al escritorio y la alzó con todas sus fuerzas, descargándola contra el anillo. Se produjo una pequeña explosión y una gran humareda negra se elevó en el aire, formándose una cabeza demasiado familiar para Dumbledore, pero este no se inmutó para nada, pues la nube se disipó enseguida. El anillo había sido destruido.

—Si necesita algo más, estaré en mi despacho.

—Gracias, Severus.

Snape se marchó del despacho mientras Dumbledore contemplaba el anillo y se preguntaba si de verdad no debería habérselo puesto.

Días después, Dumbledore y Snape estaban de nuevo reunidos.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué debe morir?

—Porque Voldemort ya le ha ordenado a Draco Malfoy que me asesine. Y él no puede hacerlo. Tienes que hacerlo tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

—Las razones prefiero guardármelas, Severus. Cuando llegue el momento, deberás hacerlo tú y no el joven Malfoy.

—Creo que es una locura, Albus.

Dumbledore resopló. De repente parecía demasiado cansado, como si todos los años que había vivido realmente le pesasen.

—Estoy mayor, Severus. No puedo seguir con esto. Debo dejar el camino despejado para Harry Potter.

—Pero...

—No me discutas, Severus. La decisión está tomada. Tan sólo tienes que estar en el momento adecuado en el lugar adecuado.

Snape miró largamente a Dumbledore.

—Está bien, Albus. Está bien.

* * *

La Marca Tenebrosa refulgía en el cielo nocturno, iluminando los terrenos alrededor del castillo. Dumbledore, acompañado por Harry, subieron hasta la Torre de Astronomía, sobre donde la Marca se encontraba. Dumbledore se había bebido aquella poción en la cueva, pero por suerte tenía energía suficiente como para recuperarse, así que ahora mismo estaba en sus plenas facultades. Por un momento recordó el anillo de Gaunt y pensó que a lo mejor no habría tenido las fuerzas para recuperarse si hubiese llegado a ponérselo.

En cuanto llegaron a la Torre, Dumbledore inmovilizó a Harry, pues varios mortífagos, acompañados de Draco Malfoy, entraron en la estancia. Después de comprobarse que Draco Malfoy no podía asesinar a Dumbledore, Snape hizo aparición pero tampoco pudo matar a Dumbledore. Este aturdió a los dos y echó a los mortífagos del castillo. Minutos después, cuando todos trataban de recuperarse, Dumbledore y Snape se encontraban nuevamente reunidos.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho, Severus?

—Discúlpeme, director, pero no es fácil asesinar al mayor mago de todos los tiempos. Usted estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades.

—Todo el plan se ha venido abajo.

—¿Qué plan, Dumbledore? ¿Qué plan? Deberías dejar de guardarte tus pensamientos y compartirlos un poco. ¿Acaso algo ha salido mal? ¿Acaso hemos entorpecido el camino a Potter?

—¡Sí, Severus, todo se ha estropeado!

Snape se quedó en silencio. Decidió marcharse, dejando al director sólo.

Los acontecimientos que se sucedieron más adelante dejaron la situación en la cuerda floja. Voldemort se había hecho con el control del Ministerio pero no con Hogwarts, el cual era fuertemente defendido por Dumbledore. Sin embargo, ninguna defensa iba a ser suficiente con el tiempo, por lo que llegó el día en que Voldemort y sus mortífagos decidieron atacar el castillo.

Instantes antes de que comenzase el ataque, Harry y Dumbledore contemplaban los terrenos desde la Torre de Astronomía.

—Señor, ¿qué va a ocurrir?

Dumbledore miró a Harry y sonrió.

—Todo irá bien, Harry. Confía en mí. Tan sólo te pediré dos cosas. La primera, que des lo mejor de ti. La segunda... saca tu varita. Hay una última lección que quiero que aprendas.

* * *

La batalla había sido muy cruenta. Decenas de cadáveres se encontraban esparcidos por el castillo y los terrenos. Y en el ojo del huracán, dos personas, Harry Potter y Voldemort, cara a cara, varita contra varita.

—Ha llegado el momento, Harry Potter, sólo tú y yo. Y mira esto. Le he quitado la Varita de Saúco a Albus Dumbledore. Le he matado con mis propias manos y ahora yo soy el dueño de la Varita. Y ya no hay ninguna magia que pueda protegerte, Potter.

—Te equivocas. Sí que la hay. Porque no eres el verdadero dueño de la varita. Minutos antes de que la batalla empezase, le desarmé. Un simple hechizo de desarme fue suficiente como para que yo lograse una cosa. Ser el nuevo dueño de la Varita de Saúco.

—No es posible...

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Los dos se apuntaron con las varitas.

—¡_Avada Kedavra_!

—¡_Expelliarmus_!

Los dos rayos, hechizo y maldición, chocaron entre ellos. La maldición asesina rebotó y golpeó a su creador, mientras el hechizo desarmador arrancaba la Varita de Saúco de sus dedos y volaban hasta los de su legítimo dueño.

Y el cuerpo sin vida de Voldemort cayó sobre el duro suelo del Gran Comedor. Tras eso, todo se volvió borroso y confuso. Harry sólo recuperó un poco de conciencia y consiguió apartarse de las celebraciones cuando enterró el cuerpo de Dumbledore. Antes de cerrar la tumba, depositó la Varita de Saúco encima del cadáver. Sabía que sería peligroso, pero era lo mejor. Cualquiera que quisiese ser el dueño de la varita debería hacerle frente a él. Y estaría preparado. A fin de cuentas, ese era su plan, igual que Dumbledore hacía sus planes cuando estaba vivo, terminasen estos bien o no... Pero terminaban.


End file.
